


One brick

by laughingpineapple



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Post-Canon, Rebuilding Connections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Albert, Diane and common ground, after all is said and done and all journeys have come to an end.





	One brick

**Author's Note:**

> Born from a good round of headcanoning with [Triumphof](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Triumphof)!

At first they're back to not talking about Coop, falling back into an implicit pact which had, after all, served them well for over two decades. There's little point in fixing the one thing that's not broken, and they would rather talk about their friendship instead, about pacifism, nonviolence, connections created and severed by a bullet,  Moscow mules, the Preston scale of life imitating cinematic art, Pat Metheny's latest album, memories, thresholds, compassion, rising trends in organic cinnamon-flavored cereals.

It's just them, Diane and Albert, Albert and Diane, through texts, Skype calls and late night chats at late night bars where everyone else is twenty years younger than them and Albert's flight back to Seattle looms close to the dawn. Away from Albert-and-Diane, back to being Albert-and-that-guy-he-lives-with, name redacted because what he and Diane had was too beautiful and then it went too sour. 

When Diane willingly voices Coop’s name for the first time this millennium, in a heartbeat there's hope that these two axes of Albert's life won't keep diverging forever, that despite it all there may still be a Diane-and-Coop again one day. A bridge is rebuilt one brick at a time and of course the first brick is a tease that sounds like it's still nineteenhundredandeightyfuckyou: "So, this Dale Cooper. Sounds like a handful. How long have you been in love with him?"

And since they're both kind of assholes, there's that one other topic that should be taboo between them but isn't, that sometimes a person isn't just one (it can be two, it can be forgotten, it can be left resting in the chest of an old friend), so the only honest answer can be: "Depends, which him?"

"Whatever passes for the latest model, smartass."

"That's four hundred and sixteen days," he says right away, and that's where that conversation ends because they are both aware that keeping tally was the schmalziest thing Albert could possibly have admitted to, so they look at each other like two chessmasters seeing fifteen moves ahead and agreeing that White might as well concede now and avoid going through the motions of complete verbal annihilation.

They drink to linear time instead.


End file.
